1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bank card/optical magnifier system and more particularly pertains to facilitating a financial transaction by an owner of a bank card and for magnifying alphanumeric characters to be read in a safe, convenient, discreet and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of magnifying systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, magnifying systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing magnification of alphanumeric characters are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,334 issued Jun. 1, 1993 to Presson relates to an Emergency Medical Card. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,199 issued May 2, 1995 to Finkelstein relates to a Credit Card with Magnifying Lens. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bank card/optical magnifier system that allows facilitating a financial transaction by an owner of a bank card and for magnifying alphanumeric characters to be read in a safe, convenient, discreet and economical manner.
In this respect, the bank card/optical magnifier system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating a financial transaction by an owner of a bank card and for magnifying alphanumeric characters to be read in a safe, convenient, discreet and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bank card/optical magnifier system which can be used for facilitating a financial transaction by an owner of a bank card and for magnifying alphanumeric characters to be read in a safe, convenient, discreet and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.